One Shot n5 : Dad, I missed you
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: Phil n'était pas attaché à son père qui le repoussait. Un événement peut tout changer, et peut survenir a tout moment, Phil fut élu victime. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils n'appartiennent qu'à la WWE. Je ne suis pas rémunérée.


New York est vide, New York n'est plus. Depuis ce 11 septembre, cette maudite année 2001 où des milliers d'Américains étaient restés impuissants. Impuissants face au danger, à la peur et à la mort. Balbutiant quelques ''Oh My God'' au détour des cris et des hurlements dans les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de ces pilotes ? Pourquoi avaient-ils rejoint cet union de terroriste qu'est Al Quaïda ? Pourquoi avaient-ils obéis à ces ordres ? Pourquoi avaient-ils envoyés ces avions aveuglément ? Autant de questions dont les réponses nous sont inconnues à jamais.

L'Amérique avait perdu son symbole, sa fierté nationale. Moi, j'avais perdu mon père dans un fracas, un tas de débris de verre et de divers métaux. Au moment où on m'avait annoncé sa mort clinique, je n'avais même pas feint la tristesse. Il n'avait jamais été un modèle pour moi, étant alcoolique il m'avait abandonné sans donner de nouvelles depuis mes 29 ans.  
J'en étais resté là, estimant que ma haine et mon dégoût envers lui était déjà assez fort pour encore creuser ce fossé à force de recherches.

Puis une lettre avait tout changé, SA lettre. Il avait mentionné dans son testament sa dernière volonté. Comme tout homme sensé me direz-vous, eh bien non. Quiconque aurait eu cette possibilité aurait demandé à être enterré un mardi ou un jeudi ou encore un vendredi dans un cercueil en chêne, en ébène ou en sapin. Aurait légué sa fortune à un membre proche de son entourage rendant les autres jaloux et semant la zizanie.

Non, lui ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on remette une lettre, une seule et unique lettre à son fils : Philip Jack Brooks Jr. Moi. Sa lettre, que j'avais reçue quelques heures après son décès des mains même du notaire, avait bouleversée mon sentiment, mon point de vue.

Les remords s'infiltraient peu à peu dans tout mon être, me rendant vulnérable à chaque instant. Le message était clair : il n'était pas ''parti''. Il s'en était allé pour me protéger. Me protéger ? Oui. Il s'était lui-même, de son plein grès, envoyé dans un de ces centres de désintoxication tenus par des médecins peu scrupuleux, habitant les quartiers chics et se réjouissant du malheur des autres puisqu'ils faisaient leur fortune. Le genre de type que je déteste au-delà de tout. Le genre de type qui méprise leurs patients sous prétexte qu'ils ont été vulnérables durant une période de leur vie, succombant à la tentation. Croyant que les divers alcools pourraient les sortir de la détresse dans laquelle ils sont empêtrés, à tort.

Quand la vie vous tourne le dos, votre seul point de ralliement reste l'illusion que vous procure ces divers produits. Cette illusion de bonheur, éphémère, de sortir enfin de la torpeur qui vous emprisonne et vous lacère. Le réveil est d'autant plus difficile ensuite, lorsqu'on réalise que ce n'était qu'un mirage, que la misère vous rattrape et est toujours bel et bien omniprésente. Prête à vous faire tomber à chaque instant.

La culpabilité de l'avoir laissé, de n'avoir pas recherché son contact, s'insinuait dans les derniers recoins de mon corps déjà rongé par les remords.

**'' Phil, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon ! Le planeur aurait tout de même terminé sa course dans les tours !''** me dictait une voix dans mon crâne tandis qu'une autre protestait :

**''Si ! Il serait parti en paix, avec le sentiment d'avoir son fils, l'aimant, à ses côtés, dans son cœur !''**

Les informations sur les circonstances de l'accident –Non, l'attentat, l'assassinat, la tuerie !- passaient en boucle sur toutes les chaînes, me rappelant la douleur qui m'habitait.

Au moment où le premier boeing s'était empalé dans le gratte-ciel, assez immense qu'il semblait caresser le ciel de ses reflets bleutés, la tour de verre s'était immédiatement dérobée. La pression n'étant plus équitablement répartie et la façade ayant été enfoncée. La terreur doubla encore lorsque le second building fut frappé à son tour, s'affalant sur un sol goudronné et encore poussiéreux de la chute de sa jumelle. Mon père travaillait dans ce bâtiments, le courrier qu'il m'avait légué me le précisait, trop tard.

Tout se mélangeait dans mes pensées, mon horizon se voilait de larmes au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissaient.

**[…]**

Je m'avançai, lentement, dans les allées tapissées d'herbe sombre. La fosse avait été creusée, d'une profondeur avoisinant les 1 mètres 50.

La pluie ruisselait sur mes joues, se mêlant à mes larmes amères et salées.

Un prêtre vêtu, comme à son habitude, d'une soutane faisait son sermon habituel tandis que le cercueil d'ébène s'enfonçait dans la terre déjà creusée. Ses paroles étaient accompagnées de gestes de bénédiction adressés au défunt. Peu de monde se pressait autour de son corps, sa vie sociale ne se résumait qu'à un voisin de palier et du concierge.

**''La procession est finie monsieur. Puisse dieu vous accompagner dans la douleur.''** M'avait dit le prêtre, semblant compatir à ma souffrance.

Dieu ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû me tourner vers lui bien avant...

Je fis deux pas en avant, n'étant plus séparés que d'un pas de la tranchée où il résidait. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque l'inscription me fut dévoilée et que je pus la lire : Son nom suivit d'une citation :

**« Philip Brooks Sr. 19 48 – 2001 »**

**« La mort n'est qu'une porte s'ouvrant sur une vie future ».**

Je t'aime, Papa...


End file.
